sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The X Tour (Christina Aguilera)
| type = | album = Liberation | start_date = | end_date = | number_of_legs = 3 | number_of_shows = 18 | last_tour = The Xperience (2019–2020) | this_tour = The X Tour (2019) }} The X Tour is the sixth concert tour by American singer Christina Aguilera, in support of her eighth studio album, ''Liberation'' (2018). The tour is a follow-up to her 2018 tour, comprising 15 shows in Europe and 3 shows in North America (Mexico). Background and development Aguilera had last toured in Europe in 2006 with her Back to Basics Tour, with the X Tour marking her first the arena tour of the continent in twelve years. Commercial performance Based on the box scores, the tour grossed $980,686 in 2 dates with an average attendance of 79.6%. A second date was added at the SSE Arena in London, due to high demand. Critical response The tour received strong critical praise. Katie Hawthorne of The Guardian opined that "this dazzling spectacle feels almost like a one-woman variety show, were it not for the eight dancers, three singers, full band and mountain of glitter". She complimented Aguilera's voice, calling it "genuinely jaw-dropping", "rich", and "powerful". Una Mullally, an editor of The Irish Times, noted that "as Aguilera explodes on to the stage, her current energy is as fierce as her past legacy". Tim Heap, writing for the gay-themed magazine Attitude, commended on the show's setlist: "For every high-energy banger, from a reworked 'Genie in a Bottle' to a 'Candyman'/'I Want Candy' mash-up, there’s a ballad that really lets the vocals soar". He gave the tour a four stars rating, and added: "It’s not always easy to be a fan of Xtina, but when live performances are this good, it’s worth it". Katie Fitzpatrick from Manchester Evening News wrote that, "From the punchy pop of 'Ain’t No Other Man' to the bugle bop on 'Candyman', this is a flawless and full-throttle journey through Aguilera's career—and the costumes are fabulous". She also noted that The X Tour "delivers the razzmatazz" of the singer's Las Vegas residency. Helsingin Sanomat's Anton Vanha-Majamaa provided a positive review, and praised the tour for its feminist statements, intense theatricality, and rich choreography. He called Aguilera "one of the most important stars on the pop music scene". Metro's reviewer Rishma Dosani, who attended the show at Wembley Arena, praised Aguilera for her emotional performance of "Beautiful". Writing for Express & Star, Kirsten Rawlins stated that The X Tour was "a beautiful show from start to end, filled with messages of self-love, peace, and female empowerment—mixed in with smoulderingly sexy costumes and dance moves." She also called Aguilera an artist of "exceptional talent, power, and humanity". Set list This set list is from the July 4, 2019, show in Paris. It is not intended to represent all dates of the tour. # "Bionic" # "Your Body" # "Genie in a Bottle" # "The Voice Within" # "Dirrty" # "Vanity" / "Express" / "Lady Marmalade" # "Can't Hold Us Down" # "Sick of Sittin'" # "Maria" # "Twice" # "Say Something" # "Reflection" # "What a Girl Wants" / "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" # "Ain't No Other Man" # "Candyman" / "I Want Candy" # "Accelerate" # "Feel This Moment # "Beautiful" # "Fighter" # "Let There Be Love" Set list from the three shows in Mexico. # Bionic # Your Body # Genie in a Bottle # "Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti" # Dirrty # Vanity / Express / Lady Marmalade # Can't Hold Us Down # Sick of Sittin # Maria # Makes Me Wanna Pray # Like a Prayer (Madonna Cover) # Contigo en la Distancia / Falsas Esperanzas # Ain't No Other Man # Candyman / I Want Candy # Accelerate # Feel This Moment # Beautiful # Fighter # Let There Be Love In Guadalajara (Mexico), Christina Aguilera performed "Hoy Tengo Ganas de Ti" in duet with Alejandro Fernández. Tour dates References Notes Citations Category:2019 concert tours Category:Christina Aguilera concert tours